


querencia

by softestark



Category: The Last Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25162804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softestark/pseuds/softestark
Summary: querencia: spanish (noun) "a place from which one's strength is drawn, where one feels at home; the place where you are your most authentic self."Sometimes, home is not a place, but a person.(Or, Finan and Sihtric sneak out to enjoy warm weather at Coccham and a bit of kissing).
Relationships: Finan/Sihtric (The Last Kingdom)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	querencia

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this intended as a little drabble for the International Kissing Day TLK drabble-a-thon in tumblr, but then I got carried away (as always)
> 
> The title is one of my favorite Spanish words and although the translations available in the internet just don't make it justice. Querencia is this ache for something or someone you love, but not in a bad way because you can have querencia and be reciprocated. It's just a dull and soft and sweet ache for what you love, and you can't ignore that feeling.
> 
> I wanted to thank people in tlk community in tumblr for being so supportive about writing and posting stuff <3 (and for sending me ask prompts to answer hahaha)

“I really like kissing you here” Finan’s voice came out low and muffled against his skin. He was thoroughly enjoying his time with his dane, caressing with his lips the ink of his tattoo, outlining the intricate design with his tongue. He enjoyed the little whimpers that were leaving Sihtric’s mouth and he smiled against his warm skin, nudging under his ear with his nose before giving another light kiss to the soft skin. He loved kissing Sihtric’s neck because he loved what that did to the dane. He nipped at the skin and was rewarded by a low moan from Sihtric’s mouth. His eyes were firmly shut and his head was a bit tilted, giving him space to do with his neck as he pleased. Finan knew his lover loved to get his neck kissed and he loved to comply. He left a trail of light kisses against his neck, marveling at the warmth and the taste, feeling intoxicated already by the dane’s presence and how much he wanted him, all the time. They were half-laying in the ground, Sihtric’s back against a tree, and Finan all over him, his face hiding in the crook of his neck while his hands were wandering Sihtric’s arms, feeling the tension under his fingers, and the hard muscles of his forearms. Sometimes he wandered his hands down his arms to touch his hands and his heart missed a beat when Sihtric grabbed his hands and briefly interlaced their fingers together before letting him continue with the exploration of his body.

They had sneaked out from Uhtred’s hall after finishing dinner, before the rest had finished their meals and started drinking. Coccham was beautiful that time of the year, the afternoons were getting warmer each day that passed, showing the first signs of the summer to come. Finan loved the summer and he loved when the sun warmed his skin through the days but the nights remained still cold. He enjoyed the cold in the warmth of his house, under a pile of furs and firmly pressed against Sihtric’s warm body.

In the hall, food was abundant, drinks were generous and the joy was contagious. They had wanted to take advantage of that no one was paying them attention to get out of the hall. Uhtred noticed them leaving but said nothing, he just raised an eyebrow and a light smile was dancing in his face as he continue eating his meal. Osferth made some remark about the nice spot in the docks at that time of the day, when the sun was just starting to get down and the water was moving with the wind of the night. Sihtric playfully hit him in the arm and left the place with Finan by his side. They would come back later, for a last drink with his brothers, but before that they wanted to enjoy privately each other’s company. They wanted to enjoy the fact that Wessex was calm those days. They ended up in their usual place, near a tree close to the river shore, few meters away from the dock. The spot was conveniently hide from strange looks thanks to the slope between the main door to the village and where they were sitting. They had encountered barely no one in their way, the majority of people already in their homes. The few they had encountered greeted them with respect, stopping and bowing their heads. They had a nice life at Coccham.

They lay down in the ground, Sihtric’s back against the tree. He closed his eyes, breathing the fresh air and the scent of the herbs and trees. Finan looked at him with warmth in his eyes and got closer to him. Sihtric smiled feeling his lips against his cheek and how he went down, caressing his jaw until reaching his neck.

“I really like kissing you here”

No one cared if they sneaked out everyday after dinner to kiss each other and caress their skin with his lips, even if they could do that in their home, with more privacy and less clothes. But need usually striked them before sunset and, as they appreciated good food and ale, they appreciated some time alone and they wanted to enjoy a few light kisses in the river shore, watching the sun going down.

“Yeah, and why is that?” Sihtric said, biting his lip to shut out a moan that was trying to leave his mouth when Finan bit and licked the flesh between his neck and his shoulder, a delicious trembling going over his body. His voice was low, not wanting to disturb the atmosphere where they were like this, where neither violence nor memories could assault them. Sihtric liked having Finan like that, calm and pliant, eager to kiss him, eager to be near him.

“You are soft and warm” Sihtric chuckled and opened his eyes. They were a bit unfocused and he was breathing fast after the generous attention of Finan’s tongue and teeth on his neck.

“You wanna check how soft I am?” his voice was dripping with promises and Finan felt his dick twitching against his breeches, interested in what Sihtric could offer him. But he knew they would have plenty of time later, in the comfort of their bed, to act on that promises. The desire for the other man was building slowly but deliciously within him, bubbling in his stomach, waiting for a better moment. For now, he was satisfied with enjoying Sihtric’s solid presence beside him. That kind of desire could wait, it was nothing like the torrent of desire that takes over him at the end of a battle, when the adrenaline and the wild joy of seeing Sihtric alive, of knowing he himself was still alive, crushes through him like a thunder and he needs to drown in his body to ease his thirst. But not when they are like this, in these moments his desire was like a tide, soft and constant, growing but never leaving him. It was comfortable and he felt very much in love in that moment.

Sihtric got closer to him, ducking his head and kissing his jaw until reaching his lips, wasting no time in putting his tongue in his mouth. He was soft and he was playing with him and, oh, God, Finan loved it. There were nothing better at the end of a good day than having Sihtric’s tongue soft against his own. He got comfortable by his side, sharing the support of the tree, and he slowly respond to the kiss, feeling his lips incredible tender under his, his unmistakable taste in the tip of his tongue. They both enjoyed the peace of the moment as if they were not two warriors but two lovers that hide every day to kiss each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it <3 I love writing them kissing :_______


End file.
